scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmic
Cosmic is an AU Persona of Galaxian Explosion. 'Appearance' Giving off a tranquil yet dangerous feeling to others, Cosmic is an imposing and imperious entity of about nine to ten years in physical years, with a blank slate of very dark blue skin and dark sclera accompanying eerily translucent irises of light cyan blue. In fact, on his form, everything that should be shaded is light, and everything that should be light is shaded; thus, his shadow is a glowing mass of his angled reflection, and his aura is a shadowed mass floating around him. Cosmic has very long white hair that remains unaffected by gravity, this trait herein resulting in his bangs having a natural windswept appearance to his upper right, with the hair he lets down slanting largely towards the left. Cosmic stands at 4' 7.5' ', with both broader shoulders and overall more developed form than Galaxian. His expression is commonly completely indifferent, and his gaze tends to be with an almost haughty air. He bears a double-eyelid on each side of his face and, surprisingly, has four dimples, just like Galaxian and Rai, all of which depend on how he smiles: Only the first two with a sincere smile, the third added on with a laughing smile, and the fourth added when he smiles insincerely. However, his smile is about as rare as another part of the Earth falling off from the Earth and becoming another moon. 'Outfit' 'Personality' TBA 'Habits' 'Voice and Speech Patterns' 'Powers/Abilities' ...:3 TBA 'Battle Statistics' 'Affiliations' Hitan Rai Echo/Rin Time Lavender 'Background/Backstory' 'Level' 'Quotes' "Neither of you understand. Harm does not come psychologically in such an order, and the severity of the situation increases or decreases on her actions, no matter it's implied or not, or executed. / Why were you running? Laws exist. Whether or not you follow them is another matter completely." "I'm not adhering her with flesh and bounds." 'Other' *He does not completely resemble real!Galaxian in 2019, however, he is definitely partially based off of his current personality. *Cosmic's appearance is comprised of the colors of Galaxian's, but inverted. *One of his favorite pastimes is painting. **He is quite skilled at painting, but oftentimes retains a low profile about it, not wishing others to know this about him. **He can't name his paintings appropriately, because he can't think of words that would be appropriate. **One of his notable paintings is his interpretation of a white hole, "Unnamed". **A power may be affiliated with this hobby of his in the future. ***The current idea is he can make gravitational creatures come to life with his art, or perhaps, when his energy source is low, he can summon something through art related to his powers. **He is not as embarrassed about his works as Real!Galaxian or Galaxian is, but is modest about it and knows there's room for improvement, probably. ***This means he will show his works without that much hesitation, but will not comment on it. *Cosmic also reads dictionaries, so his vocabulary choice is quite wide. **It contributes to his cryptic speech. **However, this does not help him increase his word count. He still barely speaks. *If he were more normal, he would likely want to be a rocket scientist. **Somewhere inside him, he loves astronomy. *Cosmic views 'staring into space' a waste of time, but he is fine with and especially enjoys stargazing. *Cosmic's eyes are different to the point he could look at the Sun without harming his retinas either. *He could also fly into the Sun and not be harmed any. *He actually loves colors. **He has a tendency to overuse them in paintings. *Cosmic is a messy sketcher. *Cosmic views fictional writing as a waste of time, because they depict fictional scenarios, but is fine with reading such writings, which is strange. *Cosmic writes in a quick cursive-style font, but if he writes in print, he curls the ends of letters like "j", "y", "g", etc., and dots his "i"s with precision. 'Gallery' Category:Content (Galaxian) Category:Characters